


Tags

by MJ1999



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1999/pseuds/MJ1999
Summary: When Munkustrap learns about the tradition of human marriage, he is absolutely enamoured with the idea. As his passion for the custom spreads throughout the junkyard, it begins a new, inspired tradition among the tribe.
Relationships: Coricopat/Mungojerrie (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Jellylorum/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats), Rumpleteazer/Tantomile (Cats)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, summer day in the junkyard, and it was quiet.  _ Too  _ quiet. Jellicles lounged about, on cars, tires, or just about the large clearing in the center, taking in the warm morning sun. It was too hot for anyone to do anything other than to relax. Dens were too warm to stay inside, and some Jellicles had no owners, no air-conditioned homes to retreat to.

Not even Tugger, who would usually use quiet moments like this to call attention to himself, could find the motivation to do anything but lay about. He was stretched out across a discarded coffee table that had seen many years of wear and was faded from the sun. Occasionally he would loll onto his side, hanging his head down over the edge of the table, watching a mouse or two skitter by. He would give a halfhearted swipe but had no intention of catching any lunch. The mice seemed to know this, too. Taking advantage of the laziness of the predators which surrounded them, complacent to stay as they were in the scorching July heat.

Yes, it was a lazy day. And everyone was _ bored.  _ Kittens had been put down for their morning naps, Skimbleshanks wouldn’t be home to share stories of his train adventures until the afternoon, and the cool release of the evening was  _ hours _ away. Lazy days like this were usually welcome. But today, everyone longed for  _ something  _ to do. Something to take them out of the mundanity of this lazy, lazy morning.

But suddenly, a voice cut through the silence like a knife and a presence rushed into the junkyard as fast as lightning! “Everyone!” the voice called, “Listen to what I’ve discovered!” It was Munkustrap, and he clearly had something to announce.

Usually, upon Munkustrap’s arrival, the tribe would rush to greet him, some bowing respectfully, some saluting, as he  _ was,  _ in addition to a good friend, the chosen prince. The heir to Old Deuteronomy’s throne. The future leader of the tribe. But today, the many cats that laid about simply raised their heads to look at him, some sitting up, curious about his most exciting discovery.

It was odd for Munkustrap to come to the junkyard during the daytime, as he never wanted to worry his humans by disappearing when they could notice he was gone. When he came to the junkyard at night, he always made sure to be home before the sun rose and his humans would start their day. They were notoriously early risers, always taking off for an early morning walk together. They were an elderly couple, sweet as can be and  _ so  _ in love. Munkustrap, although young, had picked up some of their mannerisms. Calling his mate, Demeter  _ darling _ and  _ dear,  _ for example. He always had a fascination with humans and the way they lived. He had studied the male human’s behaviour, which had taught him the habits of a proper gentleman.

Munkustrap’s appearance so early in the day  _ must  _ mean something important if he was willing to worry his humans so.

“My humans have gone away for a few days. As they were preparing, I overheard them discussing the reason for their departure.” Munkustrap explained, “It’s called  _ marriage.  _ A wedding, to be specific!”

“Marriage?” Victoria inquired, getting up from her spot on the big tire.

“What are you on about?” added Plato, who had been lying next to her lovingly grooming her. The two had been inseparable ever since the night of the ball.

“They were talking about going to something called a wedding! I was curious about what it was, so as soon as they left, I went to Jenny’s humans’ den to ask her and she told me! It’s a way in which humans show their love for each other! They have a celebration, just for the two of them!”

“A celebration?” Quaxo asked, “Like a ball?”

“There is a ball, yes! But beforehand, they have a ceremony. Some sort of ritual. They come together, in front of their friends and family, and swear themselves to each other for the rest of their lives, in sickness and in health! And they exchange rings as tokens of their affection.”

“Hah!” Jerrie laughed, “I can just get rings whenever I  _ want _ . It’s  _ crazy  _ how many humans leave their cat doors unlocked at night.”

“But these rings are different, Mungojerrie,” Munkustrap replied, “They  _ mean _ something. Something more than just a trophy from one of your and Rumpleteazer’s  _ excursions. _ ”

“It sounds so  _ romantic!  _ Teazer squealed, gaining a subtle glance from Tantomile.

“I’m here to tell you all that I plan to bring this tradition to the tribe,” Munkustrap announced, stepping further into the yard. He made his way through the crowd of Jellicles and hopped up onto the hood of the car that Demeter was sitting atop and got down on both knees. “Demeter. Will you have marriage with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

The Junkyard was bustling with excitement about Munkustrap’s proposal. The moment Skimbleshanks returned to the yard, Jellylorum eagerly pulled him aside to tell him the news and the two went off in search of Jenny. Kittens hopped around, shouting, giggling and singing. The minute Demeter said yes, she had been whisked away by Rumpleteazer, Bombalurina, Victoria and Tantomile.

Munk sat on the hood of the car, accepting joyful congratulations and pats on the back from the toms. They still didn’t totally understand what this meant or what made it different from what Munk and Demeter already had, but they were happy for him all the same.

“Tell us more, Munk!” Etcetera implored.

“Yeah!” Electra added, “We want to know more about marriage!”

“Well,” Munk began, “From what Jenny told me, it’s an all-ages affair. So you kittens will be able to be there!”

“Blegh!” Pouncival stuck his tongue out. “It sounds sappy. Girls are _gross!_ ”

“ _Boys_ are grosser,” Electra shot back.

Munk chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll feel differently one day. Oh, and it’s formal! The junkyard will have to be decorated!”  
  
“I want to help!” Etcetera piped up.

“You can all help!” Munk exclaimed with a grin, “Planning a wedding takes more than just two cats! There are many roles to be played here!”

“Like what?” Alonzo asked, hopping up onto the car.

“Well, like friends who support the bride and groom before, during, and just after the wedding! Bridesmaids and groomsmen!”

“What are a bride and groom?” Plato tilted his head in confusion.

“The couple who are having marriage! I will be the groom, and Demeter is the bride!” If you could see under Munk’s fur, you’d see that he was blushing as red as a rose. “The bridesmaids assist the bride as she prepares for the wedding! And I assume the groomsmen do the same. They stand with the bride and groom during the ceremony.”

“So you’ll need toms who you’re close with!” Alonzo pointed out, “Toms you trust more than anyone!”

“Absolutely! _Especially_ for one specific tom. The best man. Or… Best tom! _That’s_ reserved for the most important tom in my life.” Munk turned to Tugger. “Tugger. Will you be my best tom?”

Tugger grinned. “‘Course! Just tell me what I gotta do!”

“I’ll be speaking more about it to Jenny. I’m not one hundred percent sure of all your duties. And Tugger?” Munk leaned in close and whispered, “I need to talk to you later about a private matter. You too, Jemima.”

“Oooooh!” All the other kittens giggled.

“Someone’s in _trouble!_ ” Tumblebrutus teased.

“No one is in trouble,” Munk assured them, “For once…” He chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Tugger.

Tugger gave him a light smack on the head.

“And I need all of _your_ help for a _special_ task,” Munk addressed the kittens, who promptly perked up, excited to find out how they could help with the wedding. “We need flowers. Lots of them! Can you all go out and pick the prettiest flowers you can find?”

“Yeah!” Etcetera jumped up and down, her eyes sparkling, “I’m the best at picking flowers!”

The group of kittens bounded towards the junkyard exit, eager to help in any way they could.

“Stay as a group! And stay out of human gardens! Don’t take anything that belongs to someone!” Munk called after them. He looked to Alonzo. “Lonz, can you go with them to make sure they stay out of trouble?”

Alonzo nodded, rushing out of the yard after them.

***

Later, when all the hustle and bustle had died down, Munkustrap and Demeter took Jemima and Tugger into his den and sat them down.

“Munk! Did you like all the pretty flowers we picked?” Jemima asked, feeling proud of herself.

“I _did!_ You all did a great job! Thank you for all your help.” Munk smiled, patting Jemima on the head. “Speaking of flowers. Jemima, I have a special job for you that I didn’t want to say in front of the other girls in case it started a fight over the job. _You_ get to be the _flower girl._ ”  
  
“The flower girl?” Jemima cocked her head to the side.

“Yes! You’ll walk in front of your mama and drop flower petals down the aisle!” Munk knelt down in front of her. “It’s a _very_ special job. Can you do it?”

“I can, I can! I wanna be the flower girl!” Jemima’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Now, don’t go bragging to the others,” Munk instructed, “We don’t want to make them feel bad. You can tell them, but be kind about it. Okay?”

“Okay, Munk! I’m gonna go tell ‘em right now!” Jemima raced out of the den to go see her friends.

Munk stood up and turned to Tugger. “Now, Tugger. I’m only saying this because you have a history of being very over the top. You command the spotlight. Jenny specifically told me that a wedding is about the bride and groom. It’s _our_ day. I don’t want any funny business during the ceremony. No jokes, no songs, nothing. Please. Let this day be about us and our love.” His tone was so sincere. He was _begging._

Tugger opened his mouth to crack a joke, but seeing Munk’s desperate look, he stopped. “Of course. You have my word. I swear by the Everlasting Cat. Nothing will distract from you two on the day of the wedding.”

“Thank you, Tugger. I’m counting on you.”

“But don’t you think for a second that I won’t _destroy_ you on the dance floor at that _ball_ that happens after,” Tugger added with a smirk.

  
“Oh, I’m counting on _that,_ too.”


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, when all the Jellicles had managed to escape their homes and the kittens had been put to bed, Munkustrap and the other adults all gathered in Jenny’s den to discuss how they would proceed with the wedding.

“And they say vows!” Munk explained.

“What do they say?” Mistoffelees asked.

“Anything they want!” Jenny replied, “But there  _ is  _ a set bit that both lovers have to say.”

“I, Munkustrap,” Munk demonstrated, “Take thee, Demeter, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” It wasn’t official yet, but hearing Munk say that made Demeter’s heart melt. “They sometimes will tack on something about God at the end, but that’s not necessary. Weddings aren’t  _ inherently  _ religious.”

“God is the divine being that the humans believe in. Like the Everlasting Cat,” Jenny added.

“So maybe we should add something about the Everlasting Cat!” Quaxo suggested enthusiastically.

Coricopat shook his head. “Impossible.”

“You cannot use the Everlasting Cat’s name for something that doesn’t have her blessing,” Tantomile agreed.

“Can’t you two channel her or somethin’?” Mungojerrie tilted his head.

It was commonly believed among the tribe that Coricopat and his twin sister Tantomile, who had arrived at the junkyard one night with no explanation, were angels, sent by the Everlasting Cat to watch over the tribe. The two psychics would never confirm nor deny this fact. But it could  _ not  _ be denied that they had a calming presence around them. A presence that felt almost  _ divine.  _ They could often be seen in isolated areas of the large junkyard, sitting together in silence, eyes closed. The rumour goes that they were communicating with other beings in the Heaviside Layer or the Everlasting Cat  _ herself. _

“In the meantime, let’s discuss the vows. Munkustrap. Shouldn’t we make them a little more…  _ Our own? _ ” Jenny proposed.

“Ooh! How about we change ‘ _ till death do us part _ ’ to ‘ _ now and forever’ _ ?” Rumpleteazer commented.

“‘ _ In this life and the next _ ’!” Tantomile added.

“Because the bond two Jellicle mates share can never be broken, not even in death.” Coricopat smiled.

“I like that. ‘ _ Now and forever, in this life and the next _ ’. Perfect! Good thinking, ladies!” Munk complimented.

“Why don’t we take out ‘ _ for richer, for poorer _ ’? We have no need for wealth, so it doesn’t matter,” Victoria said.

“Try it out, Munk!” Jenny urged.

Munk shook his head. “I think we should save the final vows for the wedding. If I said them now, it wouldn’t be special.”

“Very well. Now, we need an officiant. Someone to conduct the ceremony,” Jenny announced.

“Why, Old Deuteronomy should do it, of course!” Skimbleshanks exclaimed.

“I’m sure father will be happy to!” Munk grinned. “Demeter and I will go speak to him tomorrow!” He put his arm around Demeter’s waist, pulling her closer.

Demeter smiled, nuzzling his chin.

“There’s something else!” Jenny piped up, “Tugger, Bomba, this job is for you. Tugger, as Munkustrap’s best tom, you will organize what’s called a bachelor party. It’s a night out just for toms to celebrate with the groom. Bomba, you’ll do the same, as Demeter’s maid of honour. I’d like you to organize a  _ bachelorette  _ party.”

“Can do!” Tugger gave her a thumbs up.

“Um,” Munk raised a finger, “Do I get a say in this?”

“Nope!” Tugger grinned. “I’m not letting you in on  _ any _ thing. For once in your life, brother, you are going to have  _ fun. _ ”

  
  
“I’m fun!” Munk protested.

At this, Tugger just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes to chapter two. For purposes of a future chapter Munk isn't Jemima's official father at this point in the fic. She just calls him "Munk" instead of "Papa".

The very next day, the tribe was off to work on preparing for the wedding. A group of volunteers, namely Alonzo, Plato and Coricopat, were cleaning up the large clearing in the very center of the junkyard and ridding it of any stray debris that might be dangerous or simply unsightly.

Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were hanging decorations on the junk piles that surrounded the clearing. Lights, flowers, anything that might look nice.

The kittens, specifically the girls, were busy stringing daisy chains to hang from the junk piles and line the aisle.

Etcetera hopped up and excitedly bounced over to Skimbleshanks, holding up the chain that she and Jemima had made together. “Daddy! I have another string for you!”

Skimbleshanks smiled. “Thank you, dear.” He hung the chain on the drawer of a bureau that was sticking out. Reaching down, he picked up two of the individual flowers that lay by his feet and handed them to Etcetera. “Go give this to your mums for me, alright?”

“Okay, Daddy!” Etcetera ran off to take the two pansies to Jenny and Jelly.

The rest of the kittens, the twins Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, were happily ripping apart flowers and filling a basket with the petals for Jemima to drop as she went down the aisle with her mom.

“Remember, boys,” Jelly called to them, “Don’t get any stems or tops in the basket! We just want nice, light, pretty petals!”

Pouncival stopped, a rose hanging out of his mouth. He had been about to tear it in half with his teeth.

“And don’t put anything in your mouth, you don’t want to get sick!” Jenny added.

Pounce sighed and begrudgingly removed the flower, beginning to carefully pluck the petals off, one by one.

“I don’t get why girls and grownups like this gross mushy stuff. When _I’m_ grown up, I’m gonna have a den _all_ to my _self!_ No girls allowed!” Tumblebrutus announced.

“No girl would _want_ to go into _your_ den. Your nest is a mess, I can only _imagine_ what it’d be like if you had a whole _den_ to yourself!” Etcetera shot back.

Tumble stuck his tongue out at her.

“You two behave. Tumble, be nice to your sister,” Skimble scolded.

Pouncival cackled. “You got in trouble!” he singsonged.

***

Meanwhile, Demeter and Munkustrap were taking a walk down to the vicarage to visit Old Deuteronomy. Old Deuteronomy lived in a little cathouse that had been built for him by the vicar. He wasn’t the vicar’s _pet,_ so to speak, but the man did bring out food for him each day, as Old Deuteronomy was old and tired, and found hunting difficult. Because of this, Munk would occasionally bring him a mouse or a rat, as a change of pace from the catfood the vicar fed him.

Old Deuteronomy laid atop his den, soaking up the afternoon sun. He opened an eye to see Munk and Demeter strolling down the sidewalk. Smiling, he lazily hopped down from the den roof and went to greet them. “Munkustrap, my son! It’s so good to see you. Demeter! How are you, dear?”

Demeter grinned as Old Deuteronomy took her paws in his. “Very well, thank you.”

“Father, we’ve come to speak with you about an important matter. It’s joyous, really! Can we go inside?” Munk requested.

“Of course, of course! My home is your home!” Old Deuteronomy led the couple into his den and they sat down. The den was fairly small, only big enough for three cats to lie down in, but it was cozy, and it was home. “Now, what brings you here?”

“Are you familiar with the concept of _marriage,_ Father?” Munk inquired.

“Of course! What a beautiful human tradition. Why do you ask?”

“Well, Demeter and I… Are having marriage!”

Old Deuteronomy clasped his paws together. “Why, that’s a splendid idea! When is the ceremony?”

“In two days,” Demeter replied, “And we wanted to ask you if you would conduct the ceremony.”

Old Deuteronomy took Demeter’s paw in one paw, and Munk’s in the other. “I’d be honoured to,” he said tenderly with a glimmer in his eye.

Munk smiled. “Thank you, Father! I can’t express how happy I am to have your blessing!”

“I want nothing for you but happiness, my son,” the old cat said with pride.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that same day, Munkustrap and Demeter had returned from their visit with Old Deuteronomy and Munk was helping out with some of the preparations. Surprisingly,  _ Mungojerrie  _ was oddly into this whole marriage thing. Munk was walking with him and discussing what they would do about the rings.

“‘Ey,” Jerrie shrugged, “You need rings, I got rings.  _ Tons _ of ‘em, you can take yer pick!”

“Jerrie,” Munk sighed, “We can’t use something  _ stolen. _ It wouldn’t feel right. Besides, cats can’t wear rings.” He wiggled his little cat fingers, too short and stubby for a ring.

“Well… Hm.” Jerrie pondered the idea for a moment. “What about tags?”

“Tags?”

“Yeah! The animal shelter’s got a bin out back where they throw old tags to recycle!”

“Used tags…” Munk tapped his chin.

Jerrie nodded excitedly.

Munk was suddenly reminded of an old rhyme he had been told. “Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue…”

“What?”

“Tags are perfect!” he stated, “Can you please get us two?”

“Hey, lover boy, here’s an idea.” A grin made its way onto Jerrie’s face. “Why don’t  _ you  _ nab ‘em?”

“Me!? Oh, I don’t think so.” Munk shook his head. “I’ll leave the heisting to you.”

“No, no, listen. Chicks dig brave dudes. Wouldn’t it be a great act of love for you to boldly take a risk for ‘er? Something you  _ never  _ do.”

“I take risks.” Munk put his paws on his hips.

“Sure you do.”

***

Munk paced back and forth on the sidewalk across from the animal shelter. His mind was racing. What if he got caught? What if they locked him up? What if  _ anything _ went wrong? “You know what, we don’t need tags.”

“Dude,” Tugger sighed, “Chill out. No one’s going to care if you nab a couple pieces of metal. Do something rebellious for once in your life.”

Munk stopped pacing. “I’m not like you, Tugger. I can’t just  _ do  _ things.”

“I know. You overthink.” Tugger put an arm around Munk’s shoulder. “And  _ that’s the problem.  _ Look, marriage is a big step. Why not prepare yourself by taking a…  _ Smaller…  _ Big step?”

Munk turned and faced the shelter, locking eyes on the bin filled with old animal tags. He took a deep breath and started running. He bounded across the street, up on top of trash cans, and perched himself on the edge of the tag bin. Grabbing a couple in his mouth, he hopped down and made a mad dash back to Tugger, collapsing onto his stomach and panting heavily. Along with his mind, his heart was racing now, too.

Tugger slapped him on the back. “Hey, big fella, ya did it!”

“I… I did it… I did it!” Munk hopped up triumphantly and took a look at the tags. “What do we do about the names?”

“Maybe Misto can do something about that. Wipe ‘em clean with magic and uh… Magic  _ your _ names onto ‘em.”

“Perfect!” Munk trotted off down the sidewalk with Tugger in tow and headed to Misto’s den.


	6. Chapter 6

Mistoffelees’ den, which was inside a small, beat-up car, was quite different than most cats’ dens. The inside was lined with black velvet, courtesy of one of Jerrie and Teazer’s heists, which blocked out all light from the outside. It was lit up by candles, not lit by fire, but enchanted to glow, so as to avoid an accidental blaze. Small shelves lined the walls, filled with trinkets and various knick-knacks he had found. There were bells, cat toys, gemstones and more. Quite a few of these were components in his spells and tricks. He had little jars of various herbs such as thistle, Marjoram and catnip. Books of all sizes littered the space, open on the floor, stacked up by the walls, but the most important one always stayed on the small table in the center. No one but Mistoffelees was permitted to open it. It was surrounded by energy that you could  _ feel  _ the second you entered the den. It made Misto’s den feel almost like some other realm.

Every so often, Coricopat and Tantomile would visit Misto, and no sound could be heard from inside the den. Some believed that the three cats gathered to connect with whatever spiritual force granted them their powers. Others believed they were communicating with the Heaviside Layer. It didn’t seem like much of a coincidence that not long after one of these visits, Munkustrap and Demeter had been granted permission, by Cori and Tanto, to use the Everlasting Cat’s name in the wedding ceremony. They could only believe that contact had been made by the two mystics.

Today, Misto was receiving visitors for a much more ordinary reason, although he had never received visitors for that reason before. He had just sat down to have some tea he had brewed when he heard a knock on the door. Hopping off the car’s dash, he made his way down to the hole in the side of the car that functioned as an entryway. It was Munkustrap and Tugger. Misto grinned. “Tugger, Munkustrap, hello! What brings you around?”

“Well, we were wondering if you might do us a little favour,” Munkustrap replied.

“Of course! Come on in!” Misto stepped aside to let them pass.

“Munk’s got these tags he wants to use in place of rings for the wedding,” Tugger explained, “We were wondering if you could magic the names off them and… I dunno, magic  _ their  _ names onto ‘em?” He gestured to Munk.

“Oh! Well, I can surely try!”

Munk handed him the tags.

Misto made his way over to one of his shelves and pulled out a book on enchantments. Flipping through the book, he landed on a spell. “Hm… Wiping the slate clean… This will do. And it needs no components, perfect!” He set the tags down on his table and worked his magic. Within seconds, they were totally blank. “I’ll see what I can do about adding your names. But might I suggest scratching them in yourself? It might make it more personal.”

“You’re right, Misto… I think I’ll do that! Thank you!”

Before he handed back the tags, Misto flipped through the book once more and read another page. He grabbed a jar of some kind of herb and sprinkled it atop the tags. He held his paws over them and whispered some incantation. The tags now glowed ever so slightly. It was beautiful.

“What did you do?” Munk asked.

“I put a protection spell on the tags,” Misto replied, “Marjoram, that herb you saw, is used for enchantments of protection and married love.”

Munk smiled. “Thank you so much!” He took the tags, finished up their visit, and went on his way.


End file.
